Pink Petals
by FadedLace
Summary: Yukito is sick, and misses going to the Sakura Matsuri with Touya. His day couldn't get any worse, but could it get better? one-shot, YukitoTouya


Title: Pink petals

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Please don't sue me.

Rating: G for fluff

Warnings: Shounen ai, fluff

Author's note: I've always wanted to go to a Sakura Matsuri… And I'm also on a Toya/Yukito fix. Woot.

He opened his eyes and tried to sit up. However, as soon as he was upright, he felt light-headed and had to lie down again. His head felt particularly heavy, and he wondered what was wrong with him.

Maybe it was the other him. Maybe he was low on magic again, and that's why he didn't feel well. But the feeling wasn't the same and he doubted it.

He forced himself to his feet and walked over to his bureau mirror. His face was flushed, and when he put his hand to his forehead, it was hot.

So it wasn't anything unusual. Yukito had come down with a common flu, and simply would have to stay in bed.

He felt a pang of sadness. He was supposed to go sakura viewing with Toya today. It was Sakura Matsuri, after all. He sighed, then rolled over to the phone on his bedside table. He would just have to call and say he couldn't make it.

After dialing the number, the phone rang twice before it was answered. Yukito vaguely recognized the voice as Kinomoto Fujitaka. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hello, this is Tsukishiro Yukito," Yukito replied. "I called to say that I'm sick and can't come with you today."

"Oh, that's too bad! Toya will be so disappointed. I'm sorry. I hope you feel better," Fujitaka said.

"Thank you. Goodbye," Yukito said, returning the phone to the receiver. He then rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

There was an awful feeling of disappointment hanging over him like a grey rain cloud. The sun was shining outside, and it was a perfect day for sakura viewing. The trees would be in full bloom now, in their delicate shade of pink.

But more importantly than the blossoms was the time he would have gotten to spend with Toya. Though they went to school together and spent most of their free time with each other, Yukito was really looking forward to going to the viewing with his best friend.

He sighed and rolled over, closing his eyes, but sleep evaded him. Instead, his mind kept wandering back to the sakura trees. Why did this day have to go so horribly wrong? Why did he have to be susceptible to disease? Why was he human?

He laughed at himself. He wasn't human. At least, not when it really came down to it. So then why did he have this disease?

At that point, he began to blame the other him. If he were just stronger, Yukito wouldn't get sick. He could have go to the festival today. It was all his fault.

Yukito shook his head. No. He couldn't blame the other him. It wasn't his fault; it wasn't anyone's fault. It was just a common fever, and he would have to rest.

Feeling worse than ever, Yukito fell asleep.

Pink petals whirled around Yukito in the gentle breeze. He was surrounded by sakura trees, all in full bloom. He smiled. It was so beautiful…

A petal grazed Yukito's cheek and he opened his eyes. So it had been a dream…but it was so pretty, and so realistic. Yukito sighed and closed his eyes in delight as another petal fell past his face.

Wait…if it was a dream…

Yukito's eyes snapped open with a start. There was Toya, staring back at him, a sakura branch framing his face. "Hello," he said.

"Um…hi," Yukito said in surprise. "You're here to see me?"

"Yeah," Toya said, shrugging and looking away.

"But, why aren't you at the viewing?" Yukito said, upset.

"Well, I went…" Toya said, beginning to mumble, "but it wasn't the same without you there."

Yukito was still confused. "You left your family to come see me?"

Toya looked annoyed. "What of it?"

"Oh, but I don't want to keep you from the festival!" Yukito exclaimed, upset.

Toya responded by shoving the sakura branch into Yukito's face.

"Is this for me?" Yukito sneezed, laughing into the pink flowers.

Toya shrugged once more. "Only if you want it."

Yukito smiled. "I really appreciate it!"

"Well, I guess maybe you might want this, too," Toya said, avoiding Yukito's eyes and handing him a blue cloth bag held closed by a ribbon.

Yukito took the bag with a questioning glance to Toya and then untied the ribbon. Inside, he found a cache of pink petals.

"Oh, they smell so good!" Yukito exclaimed.

"I'd hoped you'd like them." Toya looked away again, and Yukito noticed he was blushing.

Yukito sat in his contentedness until Toya shifted uncomfortably. "I guess I should leave you alone…"

As he stood, Yukito reached out and grabbed his shirt. Toya turned around, startled. "Huh?"

Yukito smiled guiltily. "Could you…stay a little longer?"

"You really want me to?" Toya asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

"Yes," Yukito replied, more definitely than he'd meant to. "When you're here…I feel better. Will you?"

Toya smiled, then sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Of course." And for once, he didn't look away.


End file.
